


I'm Sorry Baby

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Kink, Bondage, Clingy, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teen Wolf, beta, protective, rough, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: It's Y/N's first day back at work after being turned, but her Alpha can't control his needs ...Honestly I just saw this GIF and that's what it looked like he was saying, not sure what he is actually saying here but I'll work with it ;)Warnings : Sexting, Language, Rough Sex, Dominating Alpha and Derek having a bondage fantasy ... holy shit.Word Count : 1695





	

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

**Prompt : Honestly I just saw this GIF and that's what it looked like he was saying, not sure what he is actually saying here but I'll work with it ;)**

**Warnings : Sexting, Language, Rough Sex, Dominating Alpha and Derek having a bondage fantasy ... holy shit.**

**Word Count : 1695**

_***10 missed calls, 5 voicemail's and 5 texts*** _

"Honestly Derek? I go back to work for one day and you're _already_ playing the 'clingy Alpha' card?"

It had been 2 weeks since Y/N had been signed off from work for being " _sick_ ", when really she was getting to grips with being a freshly turned werewolf, but that excuse is _almost_ as bad as "my dog ate my homework" and would most likely get you sent to Eichen house. Derek refused to let her out of his sight, which got suffocating after about a week. The hunger to get back to work, was stronger than her urge to turn and attack the nearest living thing. 

"Lets see what has wolf man's knickers in a knot, huh?" Her new found nickname for him drove Derek insane, but _of course_ she proceeded to use it just to rile him up even more than normal.

_***Open Messages*** _

" _I miss you already. When are you off shift? "_

" _Damn I really need you to come home, I can smell you on my sheets and it smells so good._ "

They were in a "friends with benefits", "Alpha's Special Beta", "Kind of Mate but not quite" situation, ever since she had turned. Something about her scent attracted Derek to her the night he bit her, albeit through the overwhelming stench of alcohol while she lay passed out drunk in the middle of a ditch. Not the most romantic of circumstances, but Y/N wasn't the most romantic of beings and given that she couldn't even remember what happened, until the pack explained it back to her mid-hysterics, it didn't actually matter at all!

" _They smell like the night I found you. So sweet. So unique. I'm so riled up, come home so I can taste you._ "

Thank god she always turned her phone off during shifts, otherwise the dampness that was now building in her underwear would've caused her to wolf out mid-flip of someone's pancakes. Hurrying towards her car and scrambling for the keys in frustration, drew more attention from the pedestrians than anticipated but she _had_ to get home.

" _Why aren't you answering me Y/N? You may well be at work, but I'm still your Alpha. No-one ignores their Alpha._ " 

" _You're such a naughty girl. Wait until you get home._ "

The hitch in her throat, nearly caused her to choke while she concentrated on starting the engine, before putting the voicemail on loud speaker for the short journey home.

_***Message one, Monday 1:20PM*** _

_"Just you wait until you enter those doors tonight. You won't know what's hit you."_

_***Message two, Monday 1:25PM*** _

_"GOD DAMN IT Y/N, I need you home now. Screw work."_

_***Message three, Monday 1:30PM*** _

_"There's something about you that drives me insane, I don't know what it is but you're like a fucking drug that I can get enough of. Shit I'm so turned on, get your pretty ass back home before I start without you"_

Y/N's claws dug into the leather of the steering wheel, to remain in control of the car and not swerve off into the pavement out of lust. Derek's husky voice was enough to make her jump him and get her _own_ way.

_***Message four, Monday 1:50PM*** _

_"I can't wait to get my hands on your body. Oh god your body is so damn beautiful baby I want you."_

Thankfully she pulled up outside the loft as soon as the last voicemail filled the car with Derek's moans and wet sounds, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to himself making her writhe around in the drivers seat and respond back to his whines. After regaining a little composure and becoming less flustered, not wanting Derek to know what he could do to her from a distance let alone face-to-face. That would give him enough pride to last a century, something he didn't need _anymore_ of. Y/N turned off the ignition and paced towards the steps, heading towards the unknown fate the wolf upstairs had in store for her.

"Derek? You here?" Slowly closing the metal door behind her, while being greeted by an empty room and _complete_ silence.

The silence was short lived as the room was filled with her screams, as two hands grasped around her wrists and pulled her body back onto the toned body she was _so_ thirsty for. 

"Well well well. My beta _finally_ came home."

Derek's voice was filled with lust and rumbled through his chest, completely wolfed out and made her even wetter than before.

"I'm sorry baby but, you've been _very_ naughty. You didn't come home quick enough for my liking and for that. You have to pay."

She didn't have a single moment to reply and turn around to face him, when a tie was wrapped around her mouth before being pushed towards the nearest pillar. Derek turned her around and ripped off her work shirt, throwing the remains across the room and pinned her arms above her head, tying them to the pillar also. 

"Now. Where shall we start? Here? Or here?"

Y/N whimpered as he ran his hands over her breasts and material clad thighs. Seeing as she couldn't speak, actions would _have_ to speak louder than words, pushing her hips towards his own in search of more friction.

"No no no baby, none of that" Pushing her back roughly and pinning her hips back with his hands. "Only I get to choose when you move." Derek walked away, making her whine and scrunch her eyes due to lose of contact. Why was he teasing her for earning a living? If anything, she should be punishing him for not having a job _at all_ and hijacking an abandoned loft. Surely that was illegal?

The next thing to go was her eyesight, as he placed  _another_  tie around her eyes taking away yet another sense. Derek's hands ran back down to her waist and slid his thumbs in behind the elastic of her pencil skirt and knickers, pulling them down _painfully_ slow and filling the whole room with the smell of arousal. One swift touch and she'd be lost in his trap, completely controlled by her Alpha once more.

He kneeled before her, pushing her legs apart and fixated his eyes on her dripping pussy while licking his lips. Y/N's knees began to shake, as his hot breath hit against her clit and made her beg for contact. A quick smack on the ass, was enough to get her going as she arched away from the pillar and towards his face.

"You smell and look so good. All. _Mine._ "

Derek's tongue lay flat against her lips as he quickly licked her up and down, tasting every drop and savoring the moment before pushing further into her, running along her walls and remaining a steady pace. Her muffled moans, made his own vibrate against her clit stimulating her further and forcing Y/N's hips to buck into his mouth, rubbing her slit along his stubble and warm mouth.

"Shit Y/N, even when your tied up you _still_ know how to please me."

His fingers continued to squeeze and run along her thighs, before pushing their way into her heat at a rapid speed, curling upwards and hitting her G-spot _every_ time. Her heart rate was increasing and moans were building more and more. Y/N's walls tightened around Derek's fingers as she released herself all over his hand, juices running between his fingers before he lapped it all up like a puppy.

"You're _too_ good for me baby, you know that?"

  
A small sigh left her mouth, legs continuing to shake and lungs gasping for more air, after coming down from the biggest high yet.

"You ready for me huh? Nod if your ready to be filled up?"

Derek didn't have to ask twice, before Y/N's head was nodding desperately and began bucking towards him, ready to be fucked and dominated by him. He grabbed her thighs and placed them around his hips, lining her up with his cock before pushing in without warning. She was wet enough for him to go all the way in before pulling out and slamming himself back in. The slaps of skin and wet noises filled the room, along with Derek's groans and her soft whimpers. As much as he loved the beta being tied up, he _needed_ to hear her moan, screaming his name, letting the whole neighborhood know _owned_ her. Y/N's eyes were bright yellow, fangs out, threatening to sink into any skin that were to make contact with her mouth.

"FUCK DEREK, YOU FEEL _SO_ GOOD."

That was the only thing he needed to hear, before pounding in and out once more, hips clashing and working together to reach each others climax. Her walls began to clench around Derek, as he slapped her ass one last time before cumming around him for the second time that night. Animalistic groans left Y/N's throat as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock, riding out her orgasm as well as pleasing her Alpha. Derek's lips wrapped around her nipples, circling them and biting, to milk out her juices as much as he could, stimulating himself further as he slid inside her sporadically.

"Holy shit baby I'm so close. _So_. _Close_."

One bruised kiss and a quick thrust later, Derek filled her with all he had. Not stopping once for air, lips clashing and tongues mingling with pleasure. His hands reached up to her wrists, finally releasing her from the restraints and pulling her in close as she collapsed into his chest, completely exhausted.

As their breathing slowed, foreheads pressed together and _still_ intertwined with one another, Derek lifted Y/N up and towards the bed, peppering kisses over her cheeks on route.

"I'm going to stay at work more often, if that's what I get rewarded with." Running her hands along his arms and giving a cheeky smile, before she was thrown onto the sheets.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I won't go so easy on you next time. Might have to mix it up a little bit."

Derek grabbed the sheets and rolled them both into it like a werewolf burrito, bodies pressed against each other as they drifted off to sleep, soothed by each others scent.

"God I love you."

"I love you more." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I hate myself for writing this so close to bed time but Hoech's is my weakness, leave me be. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
